High Throughput Sciences Core: Project Summary/Abstract The Koch Institute High Throughput Sciences Core (HTS Core) provides automated technologies, expertise and training that allows Cancer Center Members to investigate the interplay between biomaterials, biomolecules, small molecules and cells in a high-throughput, multiplexed manner to enable drug and gene discovery, drug delivery, toxicology, and systems biology applications. The HTS Core possesses state-of-the-art robotic instrumentation, an array of biological tools, including validated cell lines and curated libraries, and an exceptional staff with expertise in assay development and adaptation, screening execution, and robotics workflows. HTS Core activities were established in 2011, with support from CCSG Developmental Funds and Institutional support. In the prior submission, HTS activities were embedded in the Koch Institute Genomics Core, reflecting their extensive interactions. During this current period, the HTS Core has greatly expanded its roles and impact for both Center Members and other Koch Institute Cores. Given this, and on the advice of our SAB, we are requesting funding for High Throughput Sciences as a stand-alone Core. In the current funding period, the HTS Core added a significant number of new capabilities and modified existing services, including: a new high throughput flow cytometer and tissue processing equipment; added >55,000 new compounds to small molecule libraries; automated workflows for ELISAs, high content imaging and HT sample preparation pipelines, including automated plate-based HT ChIP-Seq sample preparation (collaborating with the Integrated Genomics & Bioinformatics Core); and cell line management services, including mycoplasma testing and banking of mycoplasma-free cell lines. Center Member Core use has been strong: 66% of Center Members use the Core, account for 73% of Core service use, and include investigators from all three Research Programs. In the upcoming period, the HTS Core will continue to offer a wide range of state-of-the-art services to support Center Member research programs, and will evaluate emerging capabilities in the context of Center Member needs and interests. A number of new initiatives are planned, including: acquisition and evaluation of new equipment; upgrades to existing equipment; acquisition of new CRISPR and targeted small molecule libraries; establishment of small molecule screening in zebrafish; continued collaboration with other Koch Institute Core Facilities to develop technology and streamline workflows; deployment of a custom-built LIMS system to manage library materials and screening assay data; dataset sharing to support development of machine learning algorithms; and collaborating with other Koch Institute Cores to develop a monthly workshop series to support Center Members? access to imaging technology platforms and data analysis. This Shared Resource is essential to the success of the Koch Institute mission and provides exceptional value to the CCSG. The requested CCSG budget for Year 49 is increased by 1.6% over the Core CCSG budget for the current period (Year 48).